boredom
by Vegeterian-soup
Summary: -Kakuhidan- Just a little oneshot i wrote in my spare time.


Hidan lay sprawled out all over his bed, staring at the ceiling intently, as if he may become suddenly amused by the action. It was only 1:00PM and he was bored out of his skull.

Boredom.

The disease that plagued more than 99.9 of the earth's population daily.

Well, it _felt_ like a disease.

He let out a low annoyed growl and sat up rubbing his temples. He looked around the room he shared with his partner, Kakuzu. There was hardly any furniture and no decorations what so ever. It cost too much in his partner's opinion. There was just a small desk covered in paperwork near the door, a small dresser with a mirror attached to the top of it a door that led to a bathroom, and two 'beds' in the middle of the small, empty room. The 'beds' where small futons on the ground, quite uncomfortable at times, but at least they didn't have to worry about falling off the bed.

Hidan stood up and deciding he didn't bother the miser enough today, went off in search of the older man. Leaving the room, he wandered down the hallway and into the kitchen, Tobi was eating some poptarts, wasn't that breakfast food? He quickly darted out of the room deciding he would _much_ rather talk to Kakuzu. So he traveled to the next room, the living room, which sure enough sat the banker in a reclining chair reading the newspaper.

The white haired man slowly approached the burly old man. When the Jashinist was at his side, he hovered slightly above Kakuzu's shoulder attempting to get a look at the paper his partner seemed completely absorbed in.

"Whatcha reading?" Hidan asked with a surprising amount of bounce in his voice.

"Stocks." Kakuzu replied dully.

Hidan gave the man a weird look, but then again what'd he expect?

"That's boring." Hidan murmured.

He allowed himself to rest his head on masked man's shoulder. There was a long silence, it bothered the shit out of him.

"Hey Kuzu" Hidan pouted. "I'm really bored."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, really not wanting Hidan breathing down his neck like he was.

"Go talk to Deidara or something, I'm busy."

"It's not like you _need_ to read the paper."

"I _want_ too."

Hidan made a small defeated 'hmfph' noise. He opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it realizing he had nothing to say. His head never left Kakuzu's shoulder though. And that bothered the banker intensely.

"Would you get off?"

"But Kakuzu" He pouted. "I just want to be with you" The last part came out as almost a whisper, because he had realized _after_ he said it that he shouldn't have. And as much as Hidan had hoped he wouldn't have, Kakuzu heard it.

"W-what?" He sounded a little flustered. Only a little. The younger man's face twisted into a bit of a frown.

"Nothing…" he mumbled and got up leaving his partner to read his Jashin-damned newspaper.

He retreated back to their room in defeat. After entering he plopped himself down on the futon again. His thoughts began to bombard him.

_Why __**did**__ I say that?_

Sighing he lay down and began to count ceiling tiles again.

1…

2…

3…

_Do I actually __**like**__ the bastard?_

4…

5…

6…

_What's wrong with me?_

7…

8…

9…

_He probably thinks I'm a freak now._

10…

11…

12…

_Why do I care?_

13.

_14._

_**15.**_

"JASHIN DAMMIT." He yelled, soon covering his mouth realizing the whole base must have heard his rant. Not like they haven't before though.

Sighing again he curled into a fetal position, just about to let his thoughts feast on him again. When the door creaked ajar slightly.

"Hidan you okay?" Kakuzu's voice seemed to echo through the jashinist's head.

"…"

"Hidan?"

"… N-no, I don't think so" Hidan answered blankly.

The zealot winced slightly when he felt the opposite side of the futon get weighed down, and again when he felt a large hand on his back.

"What's wrong? You're acting strangely."

Hidan felt his chest tighten up and a lump formed in his throat. He attempted speech but just let out a small whimper. He turned around and faced the taller man, his gaze never left the ground. There was silence except for the small inhales and exhales from the two men.

"Hidan, come here." Kakuzu said softly.

The zealot dragged himself pitifully over to his partner where he was pleasantly surprised by strong arms welcoming him into an embrace. Hidan curled his arms around Kakuzu's waist ever so slightly and buried his head into his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" he mumbled weakly onto his partner's broad chest. There was a bit of a pause when suddenly Hidan felt a pair of soft lips press lightly to his forehead. His face flushed as he gasped silently. Kakuzu placed his chin on top of Hidan's head, pulling him closer.

"K-Kakuzu" Hidan said still a little shocked. "This is so out of character."

"Want me to stop?"

"… not really" He mumbled quietly, tucking his head into the crook of Kakuzu's neck, placing a small kiss on it.

"Feeling better now?"

"Maybe" Hidan answered with a stupid smile on his face.

He leant in a little closer, pecking his partner on the lips. Kakuzu deepened the kiss by snaking his arms around Hidan's waist. Hidan smiled against his partners lips, never breaking the kiss. It was perfect.

Coming up for air, Kakuzu quickly leant in for another kiss. Hidan accepted and coiled his arms around Kakuzu's neck, pulling off the hood that hid the banker's silky black hair. The stitched man pushed the jashinist on to his back, pinning him to the ground. Hidan moaned softly, feeling his partner's tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for permission to explore the smaller man's mouth.

Without hesitation Hidan accepted opening his mouth slightly. The battle for dominance began, their tongues dancing, it was amazing, but in the end Kakuzu won. Hidan's face flushed, his partner's tongue caressing every part of his mouth. It seemed like forever, but the kiss was broken again within only a few moments.

They lay there for awhile, one hovering over the other, both gasping for air. Hidan grinned widely. Kakuzu allowed himself to smile, if only just a tiny bit.

The banker rolled from his dominant position to lay beside his partner, never breaking their warm embrace. The white haired man sighed contently onto the stitched chest that lay in front of him.

"Thanks, Kuzu" he whispered ever so softly in the mans ear.

He felt a lot less bored now.


End file.
